Five Times
by Mandarax
Summary: Four times Mike finds out about Harvey and Donna, and one time Harvey tells him. Darvey all the way. Various spoilers from anything up to the end of season 3. Each chapter is one scenario.
1. The One where there's a 3AM Knock

**Four Times Mike Finds Out and One Time Harvey Tells Him **by Mandarax

Author's note - this has been sitting on my PC since I watched season 3 a few months ago... Each chapter will be one scenario. Various spoilers to anything up to the end of season 3. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer - The things I'd do to Harvey Specter...

-=SUITS=-

**Part One - The One where there's a 3AM Knock**

He knocks on the door.

It's 3 in the morning, but Mike doesn't care. Harvey will huff and puff until he hears what Mike has to say, and then he'll go back into the bedroom and come out again 15 minutes later, all Harvey like in a 3-piece suit and gelled up hair and be ready to hit the dirt.

Mike'll pour himself a scotch while he waits and entertain himself by pondering about the color of the suit Harvey'll put on.

He bangs on the door again. "Harvey, open up, I've got news!"

"What the hell, Mike?!"

Mike's brain doesn't let him miss the fact that Harvey's dressed in thin grey sweats and a white tee-shirt, both of which actually look slept in.

"I've got news," he says and hands Harvey the piece of paper he'd been holding on to.

Harvey doesn't ask questions. Mike, the puppy, is actually growing up, so if he's here at 3 in the morning, there really is a good reason. He takes the folded paper and opens it. As he's reading, he walks back into the apartment. Mike'll follow him in.

He reads the paper twice, just to make sure he actually understands. His sleep-addled mind is all cleared up now.

"So we got the son of a bitch?" He looks up at Mike.

"Yes, we do. All we need is to get that contract in there by 8AM."

Harvey hands him the paper back. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in 15." And he turns around and walks into his bedroom.

Mike's already pouring himself the scotch when he hears Harvey whispering something. He turns around because he thinks he may have missed what Harvey had said but the older man is not in the room, and his mumbled words come from the bedroom.

He inches closer slowly so that Harvey doesn't hear him. There's mumbling and then there's a small ray of light coming from the bathroom across the room, and Mike makes the best of it to try and make out the shape of a woman in the bed.

Damn that Harvey and his charm and charisma. The man is a babe-magnet.

Mike knows he shouldn't but he wants to catch a small glimpse of the woman Harvey closed that night. His usual prim and proper behavior is gone for a few minutes, and Mike thinks it might be because he's happy they will actually get to win this round against Alison.

He glances around the door and into the bedroom, slow so that if she's awake she doesn't catch him. But she's not awake, and he can see her lying on her side, face turned away from the door, her hair sprawled all around her pillow and some on the other one. Mike immediately notices that she's dressed, at least wearing a tee shirt, a woman's design. This wasn't a woman the Great Harvey Specter just picked up at some fancy restaurant and took home. This isn't a night of great passion that had both of them losing clothes on their way to the bedroom, and Mike had seen the apartment that way a time or two. So she's spent the night with Harvey before. Mike smiles to himself. Maybe Harvey's gone legit (at least with women?)

He steps away, refills his glass with two more fingers of Scotch.

Something about the woman in Harvey's bed makes him edgy. She's familiar somehow. Maybe she's come by the office before.

He glides closer to the bedroom door again, intent on taking another peek, but Harvey's out of the shower now, and they're talking in whispered voices. Mike knows he shouldn't, but the liquid courage and the need to know who she is are too great. He stops outside the door, leaving a clear escape route in case Harvey comes out but he's still close enough to hear voices. He doesn't need to know what's being said; that really is a private conversation he honestly wants nothing to do with, but at least he might be able to place her if he can hear her voice.

"Shh," he hears Harvey, "go back to sleep."

"I hate it when you have to leave in the middle of the night like that," she whispers.

"I know."

There's the sound of a wet kiss.

"But Mike's onto something and this will get us out of an agreement no one really wants."

"He needs to get a life," she comments dryly, and Harvey actually chuckles.

"He's got something pretty good with Rachel, I wouldn't worry about it."

"If only you knew the half of it, Harvey Specter," she mutters.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you in a few hours." There is a definite smile in Harvey's voice.

There's another kiss but Mike's already across the room. Harvey comes out of the bedroom and Mike notices, even though his head's in complete turmoil, that Harvey's wearing his dark blue suit. Donna told him once that when Harvey wears that dark blue one with the white shirt and the blue dotted tie, that means he's ready for battle.

Which is good, because in a few short hours, they'll be going into battle.

Donna.

Mike glances around him again, his mind supplying all the small details he'd picked up but hadn't examined yet. There's a woman's blue jacket hanging next to Harvey's by the door. Two glasses of wine in the sink; Black stilettos by the couch in the living room.

Harvey looks at him, "Hope you at least got the good stuff this time around," he nods at the glass, still mostly full, in Mike's hand.

It takes Mike's body a few seconds to catch up with his brain. "What? Yeah, you taught me well. The one behind the generic bottle."

"Good, you're learning," Harvey says, "need help finishing that off? Because I don't have the time to teach you to drink like they do in the big leagues tonight."

"Uh, no." Mike downs the rest of his drink in one and puts the glass in the sink. He knows Harvey's watching him.

He turns around and makes his way to the front door. Harvey follows him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, all good," Mike confirms, but his voice is still hesitant. He's still not completely sure how what he'd seen and what he'd heard completed the puzzle and ended up being… Donna? The woman in Harvey's bed?

They stand side by side in the elevator silently, going down the many floors to Harvey's building loby. Harvey knows Mike had seen the glasses, the jacket, the shoes. He knows Mike's put one and one together, and he's going to arrive at the right conclusion. He just might not say anything and be distracted the whole night.

"What do you want to know?" Harvey asks without looking at his young protégé.

"How long?"

"Since Stephen Huntley."

"Is it…"

"I don't do feelings, you know that," Harvey cuts the thought off.

At that Mike turns to look at him. "Don't you? Just with her? Always?"

The corners of Harvey's mouth turn up in a playful smile. "I guess it was inevitable."

They're treading on lighter ground now but Mike's still not done. "Scottie?"

"Gone."

Mike knew she'd left the firm, but that didn't mean she'd left Harvey's life. Or maybe it did. "To use Louis's favorite line, who's on the inside?"

"You." Harvey's not looking at him again. He's staring straight at the elevator doors.

"Shit."

The doors slide open. Mike knows this particular conversation is over. He got his answer. He's focused.

They go to war.

They win.

-=SUITS=-

Feed the author! Leave feedback!


	2. The One with the Mud Slide

**The One with the Mud Slide**

He's not sure exactly what the hell happened, but before he knows it, it's 2AM and he's out walking the streets of New York, looking for… something… to do.

Rachel's pissed at him. Which really comes as no surprise since he was being a dick.

Mike buries his hands in his coat and tries to figure out what to do. She needs some time to stew, he needs some time to clear his head, and mostly he needs to find a florist that is open at 2 in the morning so that he can get Rachel the flowers she most definitely deserves. He knows he has to learn to make the important decisions in his life with her. He can't tell her he's not taking job, and a day later tell her he is taking the job, all without consulting with her. Granted, she had pissed him off when she tried to make the decision for him, but still. She was right. It wasn't about the actual decision he makes in the end, it's about the process and the fact that he hadn't talked it over with her.

Or at least he thinks that's the reason.

Pie. That's what he needs right now. A piece of pie.

Harvey once took him to a greasy diner in midtown. Back then it had surprised Mike that Harvey, with all his access to all the fancy restaurants and clubs, preferred a shabby diner when it really came down to it. Once he got to know the man, he learned better.

It only took a cab ride and a few dollars and Mike was sitting in a booth at the back, hidden away from the rest of the world, munching away on his piece of mud slide and drinking away at his vanilla milkshake. An 11 year old's comfort food, but screw the world.

He'd taken a look around the joint as he walked in. It was a habit. Two waitresses, one short order cook, a couple hidden in a booth on the other side of the place, a security guard from one of the buildings nearby at the counter, two girls at a table by the window, chatting away about a guy.

At nearly three in the morning.

And then Donna is standing in front of him.

Donna.

Harvey's Donna.

Mike doesn't actually notice her at first. He knows someone is crossing the diner, probably to get the restrooms conveniently located behind him. He knows it is a woman because there is a certain kick to her step in his peripheral vision.

But when that person stops by his booth and doesn't continue further down, he looks up and his eyes meet…. Donna's.

"Rough night, Mike?" She asks.

Mike isn't sure if she's being purposefully loud as if to alert someone to his presence or just too inebriated to notice that she's yelling. He thinks it may be both.

"I needed pie," he answers simply as if that answers her question.

"Oh, so one of those." She nods, and he notices she's lowered her voice to a more appropriate level, which immediately puts him on guard.

"Where's Rachel?" She asks.

"Home. Seething. At me."

"So you told her you're leaving after all."

"Yeah, that wasn't why she was ripping me a new one." Mike sighs and takes a bite of his cake.

He assumes she'll leave him alone and go on with her night – date, girlfriend, who the fuck cares- but she's still standing there when he looks up a moment later, a perfectly manicured raised eyebrow and half a smile on her lips.

"You know where – "

"Flowers?" She sighs and slides onto the bench across from him. "No, Mike. No flowers. Chocolate, and jewelry, and cake, and chocolate canapés, and…" She stops, stares at him for a moment before continuing, "For Rachel? Oh, I don't know, an engagement ring?" She smiles sweetly.

"Do not propose to Rachel as an apology!"

Mike's so slack-jawed over Donna's suggestion he doesn't notice Harvey is there, sliding in next to Donna.

"Why not?" Donna almost whines, but her eyes are shining and there's a definite giggle in her voice.

Harvey cocks his head and looks at her with that half smile of his and the big brown puppy eyes and Mike stares at him because he doesn't know where that thought just came from. Donna isn't looking at him anymore, she's staring at Harvey with her own half smile.

"We're already married," she says softly, "you don't have to worry about a ring."

"Ten years and going strong, I know that," Harvey replies sweetly.

Mike feels superfluous in this conversation and he really isn't sure if they are being serious or just joking around. They are still flirting and aren't paying much attention to him so Mike takes the time to assess the situation and tries to find the best possible exit strategy possible. It's not like he owes Harvey anything now that he's not his associate anymore. He looks at them, waiting for an opening to say goodbye, even opens his mouth to remind them he's there, but instead he notices the way Harvey's right hand is on the back of the seat, his fingers curling into Donna's arm, and how the fingers of her right hand are caressing the wrist of his left hand, sliding under the sleeve of his white shirt.

Oh, shit.

Both Harvey and Donna look at him. Did he say that out loud? He covers up quickly. "I know you joke around about being married, but are you really?"

Harvey's lips curve into a smile. "We're not married."

Donna smiles sweetly at him.

"I haven't found a ring I know she'll like yet," Harvey adds. "Anyway, don't propose to Rachel as an apology. Even if she does accept, she will forever wonder if you did it to appease her."

"You are such a hopeless romantic, Harvey," Donna smacks her lips.

"I thought you don't care about your clients, Harvey." He stands up, drops a twenty on the table. "But you did give me an idea."

He leaves them in his booth, hears them calling out a 'Goodbye Mike' after him and go on flirting. He doesn't ask when this started, how long it's been going on and who knows. He's on the inside even though he doesn't work with them anymore, and all three of them know he will never use it against them if something ever comes up. Well, never use it against them in any way that mattered.

He stops at a sushi place and picks up Rachel's favorite roll on his way home, and proceeds to face the music; to face her.

Rachel accepts his apology and his explanation between bites of her sushi roll. She's happy he figured out why she was upset. As a show of good faith he tells her about Harvey and Donna. She doesn't promise to never use it for her own benefit.

But then again, she's not Harvey's client.


	3. The One With the Client Party

Author's note - thank you so much for the great reviews! You guys rock.

A little note about this one - this whole ditty was inspired by a conversation that I had with a friend at an event, when standing at the bar.. The topic was slightly different but he tried distracting me from what was really important until I just put it out there... So then this wrote itself.

Enjoy!

**The One With the Client Party**

He walks in, a woman on each arm, and he's quite glad that Rachel likes Amy because the look on Louis's face when he sees them walking into the event hall is priceless.

Harvey, Donna on his arm, sees them at the same moment. Unlike Louis's shriek, he gives Mike one of those big sparkling Harvey smiles, one that says that Mike really gets it – appearances do matter.

Mike has been to a few of these events as an associate at Pearson Specter (and many of its incarnations), but never as a client of the firm. Of Harvey's. He was the guest of honor, so to speak. Granted, not the only Pearson Specter client, but a client nonetheless.

Mike introduces Amy because he doesn't need to introduce Rachel.

"Amy is like my Donna," he says with a smirk, well aware that he's just opened a can of worms.

Donna doesn't rise to the bait and simply says, "There's only one Donna."

Harvey snorts, and Mike is thinking fast how to answer but Amy saves him.

"There's only one Amy."

Donna stares at the woman who is supposed to be the younger version of herself, makes a quick assessment – dress, shoes, hair, makeup and a smart-ass smile. She smiles back. She likes Amy. She thinks Amy will be good for Mike the way she was good for Harvey. Well, almost as good.

Both of them know that there is a very strict social protocol to their situation, and Donna is well aware that she is to take lead of this dance that will become the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"I love your shoes. Jimmy Choo's?"

Amy knows that her relationship with this woman depends on this one single question. "Yes, thank you, brand new."

"I just bought a pair of Manolo Blahnik's last week. Actually, Harvey bought them. The new collection. Classic black. Because you know, I'm Donna."

Harvey, Mike and Rachel watch the two lionesses dance around each other. Harvey smiles at Donna, bows his head when she mentions him. He too is well aware of what exactly is going on. He watches on as the two go back to talking, and he thinks they've upgraded from shoes to dresses, and he couldn't care less.

"Your date stole my date," he tells Mike.

Rachel is still on Mike's arm. She rolls her eyes at her boss.

Mike never ate up any of Harvey's shit. He doesn't think he'll start now. "My date's right here. My secretary, whom I got to bring with me because you over-work my beautiful girlfriend, is talking smack with your date."

"Talks smack? What are you, fifteen?"

Mike smiles.

Harvey rolls his eyes. "I'll be the gentlemen here and go get your self-proclaimed overworked girlfriend a drink."

They mingle for a while and at one point Mike loses Rachel to the other associates. He's on his own for a few minutes and watches the people around him – Rachel's now with Donna and Amy, and they are talking about him. Perfect. Harvey's talking with Jessica and Dominic Barone. He keeps looking over Barone's shoulder at Donna, but Mike doesn't really think much of it.

It's actually Louis who points it out to him.

Mike's a little surprised that he hadn't noticed himself and he passes it off on knowing them too well to have noticed. He's lying to himself, but that's okay. For now.

"You think something's going on between them?"

Louis is standing next to him now.

"Who do you mean, Louis?" Mike's interest is piqued now.

"Harvey and Donna, of course. Every time I look for Donna, she's with Harvey."

It strikes a chord with Mike but he won't ever give Louis the satisfaction of knowing that. "That's ridiculous, Louis. They're close friends. They've been working together for 14 years."

"Norma and I aren't as close as that," Louis pouts and Mike thanks the heavens that Louis is too self-involved to actually put any stock into what he himself had said.

"You have Katrina."

"I do," Louis walks away now, mutters "I do".

Mike focuses on Harvey and Donna. She was hanging off of Harvey's arm as if they'd just walked in themselves, even though they must have been there for at least an hour before Mike and his two ladies showed up. At any given moment they were touching; be it Harvey's hand on the small of Donna's back, or Donna's caressing Harvey's arm. Donna's said Harvey bought the new shoes last week, and while it wasn't too out of the ordinary, Donna usually doesn't mention it specifically. At any given moment that they were not together, Harvey keeps looking for Donna, and vice versa. Which means that at every given moment they both knew where the other is. And they always somehow end up standing side by side, even if only for a few minutes, and quite close to each other.

Mike watches as Harvey crosses the room to Donna's side and pulls her for a moment from the conversation she's having with Norma. He whispers something in her ear which makes Donna smile and swiftly swallow the smile. Harvey's hand slides down Donna's arm and – are their fingers entwined?!

Mike shakes his head and watches Donna return to her conversation with Norma with an easy smile and a swift apology. Her boss called her away, what was she to do?

Harvey finds his way to the bar, standing next to Mike and waiting for the bar tender.

Mike leans back against the bar, nursing his scotch. "So, what are you getting Donna for Secretary's Day next week?"

Harvey cocks an eyebrow at him. "She gets to take my credit card and buy herself whatever she wants, just like every year."

"I don't trust Amy with my credit card," Mike confesses.

"Fourteen years together, Mike. It takes a while." Harvey's eyes find Donna's and his gaze becomes somehow gentler. In-love Harvey scares Mike a little. All those feelings.

"Yes, well, I'm the new, younger you, I don't have fourteen years in the business yet."

Harvey's look is penetrating and Mike doesn't know if he's joking around or reading him like an open book. He is good at reading Harvey but not as well as Donna does. "You're the me of the investment banking world, Mike. There is no younger version of me."

Mike chuckles.

Harvey's got his drink now and turns around, stands next to Mike, looks at the people milling around and tries not to look too obvious when he searches for Donna. "How's the exciting world of investment banking treating you?"

"How long before you're going to tell me you and Donna are together?" Mike counters with a question of his own because this is far more important than his job.

Harvey doesn't look at him. "I'm surprised it took you so long."

Mike shrugs. "It's actually Louis who told me."

Harvey's head snaps to Mike's. "Louis doesn't know." More for self-reassurance than anything else.

"We're always trying to hide things from Louis. Why is that?"

Harvey visibly relaxes.

"To be honest, Harvey," Mike says and he's serious, "Louis might not have picked up on the real things, but he was the one who pointed out to me that you can't keep away from each other for more than five seconds."

Harvey's eyes find Donna's again, and his voice is softer, "I know."

Mike is creeped out.

By the time the evening is over Mike leads Amy to one of the many cars Pearson Specter rented for the use of its guests. Before she gets in the car she turns to look at Mike and Rachel, and her tone, for once, is serious.

"Mike," she says, "We haven't been working together long, but I hope you and I can have what Donna and Harvey have."

Mike smiles and wonders if she knows what she's saying, until he sees the twinkle in her eyes return.

"And Rachel, when I say that, I promise to you that I mean it only in the professional sense."

With a quick laugh and a wave she slides into the back seat of the black car and closes the door.

Mike taps the top of the car with his hand, and off Amy goes. He puts his arm around Rachel's waist and pulls her closer to him as they walk down the street together.


	4. The One with The Glass Walls

**The One with The Glass Walls**

Mike steps out of the elevators on the Pearson Specter floor that holds the partners offices and heads left to Harvey's glass sanctuary.

It's ten PM and the office is empty save for Harvey, whom the security guys downstairs said hadn't left yet.

He's not there for anything special. No deals to broker, no banking decisions to be made. Just a drink that needs to be shared with a friend.

What started out as a casual drink once, six months ago, a few weeks after Mike left Pearson Specter, had somehow turned into a weekly thing. It still baffles Mike that Harvey regarded him as a friend.

He pulls at his tie, releasing it, even though he knows Harvey's suit will be spotless and immaculate and no parts of it will be loose. Harvey will say something about 'getting it' and 'knowing the game never stops, even when you're home on your own' and shit like that.

Mike slows when his phone chirps and pulls it out of his breast pocket, goes on reading as he walks. He knows the corridors of Pearson Specter as well as he knows the back of his own hand, and so he doesn't need to look up from his phone to know how to get to Harvey's office.

The place is deserted. No phones ringing, no people talking, no chirping of phones…

So he's surprised when he hears a man's voice. "Did you finish typing the Hardson deposition?"

Mike looks up from his phone to see Donna saunter into Harvey's office. He watches Donna glide to the center of the room to lean against one of the couches.

"Of course I did."

Mike tries to figure out why the hell he can hear them, and why the hell their voices are so disembodied, when he realizes Donna must have left the intercom on.

He watches as Harvey types a few more words and snaps his laptop shut. He stands up and rounds his desk. "What would I do without you?"

If Donna answers, Mike doesn't hear it, but he does see a smile appear on Harvey's face.

He watches Harvey move closer to Donna than he's ever seen him stand. When Harvey raises a hand and caresses her cheek gently, Mike stares for a second and then slinks back into the nearest wall. He doesn't want to disturb whatever it is he's nearly walked into.

"You look beautiful today, Donna."

"I always look beautiful. I'm Donna."

Harvey chuckles and he's tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Mike's thoroughly confused. Donna stands still, doesn't touch him, caress him, hug him, smack him, punch him… Mike can't really see her face, but he can imagine she's confused. It takes him less than a second to rethink that. Maybe this isn't a first time…?

"Well, you do. Couldn't keep my eyes off of you all day."

"Harvey…"

Mike's not sure he can hear her well. He sticks to the walls and slides along them, closer to Harvey's office and Donna's open intercom.

"What?" Harvey answers her in the same tone. There's a smile playing at his lips, and his fingers playing with her hair.

"I thought – " Donna starts saying but stops because Harvey's kissing her.

Mike nearly drops his phone on the carpeted floor. He watches as her arms slide up his arms and snake around his shoulders. Harvey's hands aren't idle either, he's running his fingers up and down her spine.

The kiss is short, but Donna is still breathless when they break apart. "Harvey..."

Harvey just raises an eyebrow and leans in again to kiss her.

She doesn't resist.

For a moment Mike thinks he should just go, leave them on their own, but Harvey should be expecting him…

When they pull apart now, Donna actually takes a step back. "I thought we said we would never do this at the office."

Harvey crosses his arms in front of him. There's a smile in his eyes when he answers her. "It is ten thirty PM on a Wednesday evening. Everyone is gone for the night. I think we can sneak a kiss."

"Or we could go home," Donna says suggestively and Mike gets the feeling that this is what watching your parents make out as a kid would have been like.

Harvey sighs, "I wish, but the kid is supposed to come by for a drink."

Donna shrugs her shoulders, "as much as I love Mike, and I do, he's my surrogate son, do you prefer spending this evening with him?"

Harvey groans and stares at her. "Did you just make me his step dad?"

Mike watches for another second or so. Firstly, because they are talking about him, and it's nice to hear what they actually think of him. He's known, because, well, he just does, but it's nice to hear.

Secondly, he realizes that this is by no means their first kiss. This was a conversation of two people that have known each other for a long, long time but have only recently started changing the rules of their game. He estimates the romantic side of the relationship has only been going on for two or three months.

And lastly, he decides to let Harvey off the hook.

He slides his thumb across the phone's lock and pulls up his messaging app. He opens up Harvey's thread, which includes mostly insults and a drinks schedule, and types quickly.

"Rain check on drinks. Rachel's done studying for the night. Going to spend the evening with her because she's more important than you."

He hits send. Waits for Harvey's phone to chirp.

It does. On Harvey's desk behind him. Mike watches as Harvey turns around and grabs the phone, while still talking. "To answer your question, I would prefer to be with you, but –"

"But…?" Donna asks.

"I think I was just stood up. Strange feeling. Lucky for you, I guess."

Mike hears Donna's snort and "lucky me" as he watches Harvey grabs his jacket from the couch. Mike realizes he has to get out of the office before they notice he's there. Meaning, get on the elevator and down from the 50th floor before they leave Harvey's office.

Which is never going to happen.

He tiptoes around the corner, and slides along the glass walls (how have they not noticed him until now?) until he gets to the elevators. The closest one is on the 35th floor. It'll take it too long to get to the 50th floor, they'll be in the office lobby by then. He opens the stairwell door and climbs up one floor, to steps at a time . It's still a Pearson Specter floor so he can access the elevators quite freely from there.

He watches the elevators for another two minutes before he sees one stop on the 50th floor, and then go back down. He waits another minute until it's on the lobby floor and then presses the elevator button to call one up for himself.

He's careful as he exits the building and goes in a different direction than the one he knows Harvey and Donna will take to get to Ray waits for them. He slides into a cab and releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He gives the driver the address and relaxes back into his seat.

It takes another thirty seconds before he grins to himself.


	5. The One Where Harvey Tells Mike

A/N - Thanks everyone for the reviews, you guys rock. This has been fun! :)

**-=SUITS=-**

**The One Where Harvey Tells Mike**

It's Donna who opens the door when Mike knocks on it, and Mike's slightly confused.

"Aren't you sick of seeing him 18 out of 24 hours a day?" he asks gingerly and kisses her cheek.

"Hi Mike," she smiles enigmatically and holds the door open for him.

Mike doesn't miss the fact that she's still wearing the same dress she had worn at the office, but has taken her heels off, which is why he hasn't had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss her. He doesn't see her shoes anywhere.

Harvey's cooking in the kitchen, which somehow surprises Mike. He's noticed the jacket on the back of one of the chairs, along with the tie and the vest. When Harvey turns to him with a smile and a "Hey kid," Mike notices Harvey's top two shirt buttons are open, and he looks a whole lot more easy going than he does when he's Lawyer Harvey. He can also understand why Rachel and pretty much all the other women (and a few of the men) at Pearson Specter swoon over him.

"I thought you were bringing Rachel," Harvey says as Mike pours himself a scotch while Donna makes herself comfortable on one of the bar chairs, reading an article in the New Yorker.

"She's busy doing…. Whatever."

Donna scoffs and Mike swivels to look at her. "You know."

"Of course I know," she answers sweetly. "I'm Donna."

Harvey looks between them, his eyes narrow but he turns back to his pan and his stir fry.

"Hmm."

"Donna, can you get plates please?" Harvey asks and she bounces off the chair and goes off to set the table for the three of them.

Mike helps her, she hands him plates and glasses, forks and knives, and he sets the table. Mike doesn't fail to notice that she's quite comfortable in Harvey's kitchen.

A few moments longer and Harvey serves them plates of stir fry. They settle down to eat. There's a bottle of wine on the table, but flutes for champagne. Mike narrows his eyes at Donna across the table and shakes his head slowly, which she returns with a classic "who, me?" look of innocence, when she knows she's anything but.

Harvey watches them and rolls his eyes.

"So I actually come bearing news," Mike says, quite obviously talking to Harvey because Donna already knows.

"Oh?" Harvey looks at him and pulls a champagne bottle from under his chair.

Mike wonders how he hadn't noticed it was there before, and then wonders what trickery was used to put it there because there's no way he'd have missed it, so he looks at Donna. This time her smile is anything but innocent.

"He's my boss," She says in self-defense. "He asked and I had to tell him."

She's lying and all three of them know it.

Harvey pours the champagne in their flutes. "Congratulations Mike. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," Mike says as they clang glasses. "But with all due respect, I don't want you to cater at my wedding."

"I'll have you know I'm a great cook," Harvey waves his stir-fry on a fork at him.

Dinner passes with idle and easy conversation, stories Donna enjoys embarrassing Harvey with, and Mike notices that Harvey merely teases her, but doesn't return the favor.

When it's time to clear the table, Harvey insists Mike sit back, enjoy his bottle of champagne. However, when Donna starts gathering plates and helps him carry the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, Harvey says nothing and smiles at her. Mike watches them with a raised eyebrow as they move around comfortably in the kitchen, as if they've done it a million times. She rinses the dishes; he puts them in the dishwasher. Mostly, it's weird because he never thought of Harvey as the domestic guy.

It's half an hour later and Donna disappears off to the little girls room. Harvey looks like he has something important to say. He leads Mike out to the balcony, where they usually have their digestif. But Mike won't let him say whatever is on his mind. He jumps right in with his own request.

"I'd like you to be my best man," he says.

Harvey looks taken aback for a moment. "I assumed Trevor would fill those shoes."

Mike shrugs his shoulders, "if you're not interested, I'm sure I can locate Trevor and have him provide ample entertainment for the evening, along with his best man duties. He probably still has the briefcase."

"Louis will be standing at the entrance to Pearson Specter with a case of urine sample cups for all of us the next day."

They both chuckle at that, and Harvey clears his throat. "Listen, Mike, it'll be my honor to be your best man."

Mike smiles and offers his mentor his hand for a shake, but Harvey surprises him and pulls him into a man hug. "I really do wish you two all the best," he says, "Just don't expect me to take it easy on Rachel."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mike says as they both pull back.

But Harvey's attention is no longer on him but on something inside the apartment, which, Mike notices, he himself cannot really see because Harvey strategically set it up so that only he can see into the loft. Mike plays along like he hadn't noticed Harvey's lack of attention.

"So, how's –"

"Listen, I have to tell you something," Harvey cuts him off, his attention back on Mike.

"Are you firing me?"

Harvey rolls his eyes. "I'm your best man, and that comes with responsibility, and you need to know that – "

"You'll tell Donna everything? Yes, I know."

Harvey takes a step back and looks at him, really looks at him. "You do know."

"That you and Donna are living together?" Mike cocks his head. "Not until tonight, but I do know you broke her no dating rule a while ago."

"How?"

"I may not have a Donna who knows everything, but I am marrying her best friend."

Harvey shakes his head and sighs, but it's a happy sigh. He raises his glass to salute Mike and the younger man clangs his glass to his. "The luckiest man in the world is he who finds true love."

"Are you seriously quoting Dracula when we're talking about my wedding?"

"Goddamnit, I thought I was finally going to get you with that one," Harvey shakes his head.

"Also," Mike adds, "don't ever quote love scene from movies. It's just weird."

"I'm letting this one go because you're getting married and I don't want Rachel to hurt me."

Mike narrows his eyes at his friend, mentor and most recently, best man. "So you're my best man, and Donna's Rachel's maid of honor. Do you see where I'm going with that?"

Harvey chokes on his scotch. "One step at a time, kid. One step at a time."


End file.
